


Suojaus petti

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Ihanneupseerit [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: ACL injury, Abandonment Issues, Hurt, M/M, No Fluff, Panic Attacks, kariluoto on saapas, knee injury, no comfort, pain meds
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Lammion polvi hajoaa, ja siitä seuraa rakoilua Kariluodon ja Lammion suhteelle.





	Suojaus petti

Lammio oli ollut edelliset pari viikkoa metsäleirillä ja oli nyt päässyt vihdosta viimein kotiin. Huominen olisi kokonaan pyhitetty löhöilylle ja mättämiselle. Hänen painonsa oli tippunut kolmisen kiloa, ja hän näytti muutenkin ihan kamalalta. Parransänki rehotti ja silmien alla oli tummat pussit. 

Kariluoto auttoi Lammiota käymään suihkussa ja sen jälkeen peitteli tämän sänkyyn. Hän tiesi, että Lammio nukkuisi seuraavat noin 12 tuntia ja olisi nälkäinen sen jälkeen. Kariluoto oli varautunut ja käynyt tekemässä isot ruokaostokset. 

Kariluoto meni kiinni Lammion selkään ja painoi nenänsä kihlattunsa hiuksiin. Ne tuoksuivat vähän omenashampoolta ja olivat vielä hieman märät. Kariluoto rutisti Lammiota itseään vasten. Hänellä oli ollut ikävä. Hän ei osannut kuvitella, miltä tuntui olla pari viikkoa metsässä lumen ja pakkasen keskellä. Varmaan ihan kamalalta. 

****

Parin päivän päästä, kun Lammio oli toipunut leirin rasituksista, Kariluoto ehdotti, että he menisivät ulkojäille. Lammio suostui, kun kuuli ketkä olivat tulossa. Mikael, Koskelan veljekset, Emil Asumaniemi sekä Lehto. Hyvin saisi pelit pystyyn. Asumaniemen mukaantulosta Lammio ei ollut ihan varma. Poika oli vasta 15-vuotiasta, mutta toisaalta pelasi muutenkin lähes viisi vuotta vanhempien kanssa. Asumaniemen isoveli Samuel oli samalla vuosikurssilla kuin Lammio, joten Lammio uskalsi ottaa pojan mukaan. 

Lammio pakkasi urheilukassiin jääkiekkohanskat ja luistimet. Hän puki aluskerraston ja hupparin päälleen ja mietti verkkareiden ja tuulipuvun housujen välillä. Hän päätti laittaa tuulipuvun housut ja softshell-takin. Tulisi muuten liian kuuma. 

Eteisessä Lammio löysi pipon päähänsä ja antoi nopean suukon Kariluodon poskelle. Ulkojääkiekko oli paras tapa viettää talvinen vapaapäivä. Onneksi Kariluoto oli ehdottanut sitä. Lammio olisi muuten varmaan vain katsonut elokuvia koko päivän. Leirit olivat aina yhtä raskaita. 

****

Lammio kuljetti kiekkoa, syötti sen Voitto Koskelalle ja törmäsi johonkin. Hän kaatui jäähän ja piteli vasempaa polveaan. Ja itki. Hän ei ikinä itkenyt, paitsi nyt. Häntä sattui sanoinkuvaamattoman paljon. Polvi oli rasahtanut jonkun toisen polvea vasten. 

”Henkka?” Kariluoto kysyi huolestuneena. Lammio vain huusi tuskasta eikä vastannut. Kyyneleet valuivat pitkin hänen poskiaan. Kariluoto soitti hätänumeroon tajutessaan, että Lammio ei esittänyt. Hän huomasi, että Eero Koskela näytti siltä kuin vika olisi ollut tämän. Kariluoto pudisti vähän päätään ja keskittyi hätäkeskuksen antamiin ohjeisiin.

Kariluoto sai luvan sulkea puhelun.   
”Henkka, lanssi on täälä viiden minsan päästä. Sä selviät, okei?” hän yritti rauhoitella kihlattuaan.   
”M-mä… s-sa-sat…”, Lammio itki.   
”Älä liiku. Sattuu vaan enemmän.” Kariluoto alkoi avata Lammion luistimennauhoja.   
”Henkka… sori”, Asumaniemi sanoi hiljaa. Ei hänen ollut ollut tarkoitus satuttaa.   
”Emil, turpa kiinni. Sä et varmaan haluu maksumieheks?” Mikael sihahti. Asumaniemi teki suunsa edessä vetoketjun kiinnilaittamisliikkeen. 

Lammio menetti tajunsa kivun takia. Kariluoto kerkesi hieman hätääntyä, mutta onneksi ambulanssi ja ensihoitajat tulivat nopeasti paikalle. Kariluoto puristi Lammion kättä, kun ensihoitajat tekivät työtään. Muut nojailivat mailoihinsa ja toivottivat Lammiolle pikaista paranemista vaikkei tämä ollut tajuissaan. Kariluoto toivoi, että se oli parempi kuin olla kovissa kivuissa. 

****

Lammio havahtui sairaalassa hereille. Hänen kyynärvarressaan oli kanyyli. Hänellä oli happiviikset jostain syystä. Mikael ja äiti istuivat sairaalasängyn vieressä. Äidin silmät näyttivät kostuneen. Mitä hittoa oli tapahtunut?

”Muistatko, mitä tapahtui?” äiti kysyi hiljaa. Lammio pudisti vain päätään. Ajatukset olivat kuin puuroa.   
”Oltiin ulkojäillä. Sua polvitaklattiin ja oot ny sairaalassa. Olit taju kankaalla pari tuntia”, Mikael naurahti. Tilanteessa oli hänen mielestään jotain koomista.   
”M-mua… pol-polvitak-taklattiin?” Lammio änkytti.   
”Niin… Haluatko tietää tulokset?” Maria pyyhki silmiään.   
”Anna tulla”, Lammio tuijotti kattoa. Joululoma Ylläksellä olisi ihan pilalla.   
”Eturistisiteessä repeämä. Kierukassakin oli jotain häikkää. Polvilumpio lähti pois paikaltaan, ja se oli aiheuttanut eturistisiteen repeämän ja kierukkavamman. Leikkaus on suositeltu jatkohoito tässä tilanteessa”, Maria sanoi.   
”Helvetti. Pöydälle sitte vaan”, Lammio huokaisi. Ei häntä sillä hetkellä sattunut, vitutti vain.   
”Henkka… kyl sä paranet. Luotat vaan ittees”, Miksu hymyili. Lammio vain hymähti vastauksesta.   
”Fysioterapiaa viikko, jonka jälkeen leikkaus”, Maria selitti.   
”Ylläksen lomasta tulee hauskaa. Kahen viikon päästä sinne, ja mitä mä teen sielä? En mitään”, Lammio ärähti.  
”Kyllä me jotain keksimme”, Maria yritti lohduttaa. 

****

Lammio makasi olohuoneen sohvalla pää Kariluodon sylissä ja itki. Häntä sattui ihan liikaa. Kariluodon kosketus kuitenkin rauhoitti vähän. 

”M-mä… vittu… ku-kuolen?” Lammio nyyhkäisi.  
”Etkä kuole. Leikkaus ja fysioterapia saa sut kuntoon. Kunhan sä vaan noudatat ohjeita”, Kariluoto naurahti.   
”Vaikee tehdä... mitään, kun tämmönen jäätävän… kokonen polvituki”, Lammio pyyhki silmiään. Polvituki oli nilkasta nivusiin asti ja piti polven täysin paikoillaan.   
”Joululoma ja kaikki. Pari kuukautta kepeillä. Kyl sä kuntoon tuut”, Kariluoto silitti Lammion hiuksia.   
”Ehkä. Tuotko... kylmäpussin?” Lammio inahti vähän. Kariluoto laski Lammion pään sohvalle ja kävi hakemassa kylmäpussin. 

Kariluoto auttoi Lammiota vaihtamaan yöpuvun päälle. Ei Lammio olisi halunnut apua, mutta Kariluoto vaati. Hänestä tuntui muutenkin jo liian avuttomalta, mutta ei hän siitä sanoisi Kariluodolle. Kunhan vain saisi polvituen ja kepit helvettiin. Ja saisi lasketella Ylläksellä, sitä hän oli odottanut jo ties kuinka kauan. Lumilaudan kanssa rinteessä unohtui kaikki muu. 

Lammio lysähti sängylle Kariluodon vaihdettua hänelle yöpuvun ja laitettua polvituki paikoilleen. Hän yritti etsiä hyvää asentoa, mutta se oli todella vaikeaa. Toinen jalka kun ei liikkunut tai antanut myöten yhtään. Lammio huokaisi ja päätti nukkua selällään vaikka olisi tehnyt mieli nukkua kiinni Kariluodossa. Tämä pinosi tyynyjä Lammion kipeän jalan alle. Kai sekin jotain auttoi. 

Kariluoto vaihtoi itselleenkin yöpuvun ja meni makaamaan Lammion viereen. Varmaan vain suihinottoja siihen asti, kunnes Lammio oli terve. Tai ehkä he jotain keksisivät helpottaakseen oloaan. Pakkohan heidän oli. Jos Kariluoto yhtään Lammiota tunsi, tämä tarvitsi seksiä kolmesta viiteen kertaan viikossa. Kariluoto oli tottunut siihen tahtiin eivätkä kummankaan halut ainakaan olleet vähentyneet. 

”Isä ei ollu sairaalassa”, Lammio sanoi yhtäkkiä.   
”Mhm? Ehkä se oli töissä”, Kariluoto silitti Lammion hiuksia.   
”Se on lomalla koko joulukuun”, Lammio hymähti.   
”Älä? Ehkä se… ei tienny?” Kariluoto ehdotti.   
”Miksu kerto porukoille. Ihan varmasti isä tiesi. Se vaan ei… halua nähdä mua… tälläin”, Lammio nielaisi.   
”Pyydetäänkö se käymään huomenna?” Kariluoto pussasi Lammion päälakea.   
”Ei. Olkoon kusipää, kun kerta haluaa olla eikä oman pojan terveys kiinnosta”, Lammio hymähti.   
”Ihan varmasti kiinnostaa”, Kariluoto yritti lohduttaa.   
”Eipä paljoo kiinnostanu, kun mun solisluu pistettiin ruuveilla kasaan”, Lammio puri hampaansa yhteen.   
”Koska?” Kariluoto yllättyi. Hän oli monta kertaa kysynyt Lammion solisluun kohdalla olevasta arvesta, muttei ollut saanut vastausta.   
”Mitäköhän siitä olis..? Ehkä neljä vuotta”, Lammio kohautti olkiaan. Lääkkeet saivat aikaan omituisen olon.   
”Okei. Mutta nukutaanko? Aamulla parempi mieli”, Kariluoto ehdotti ja huomasi heti, että Lammion hengitys tasaantui ja tämä nukahti. Kariluoto hymyili vähän nukahtaen itsekin.

****

Lammion leikkaus oli mennyt hyvin, ja nyt hän makoili vanhempiensa olohuoneen sohvalla. Mikael istui viereisellä nojatuolille, ja he pelasivat pleikkarilla NHL 19. Mitään muita kaksinpelejä Mikaelilla ei ollut, ja Lammion kokoelma oli suurimmaksi osin räiskintäpelejä, joista Mikael ei niin välittänyt. Lammio koukisti terveen jalkansa ja yritti etsiä parempaa asentoa. Ei hän ollut tottunut olemaan paikallaan pitkiä aikoja.

”Kato saatana! 1-2. Kolme minsaa peliä jäljellä”, Mikael virnuili.  
”Kyl mä vielä tasotan. Ihan varmasti.” Lammio ei kuulostanut kovin vakuuttavalta.  
”Oot vaan ruosteessa. Ehkä mä annan sulle tasotusta ottamalla veskan pois?” Mikael kysyi sarkastisesti. Lammio pyöräytti vain silmiään. 

****

Kariluoto tuli hakemaan Lammiota viiden tunnin päästä. Lammio oli vähän jo tylsistynyt virtuaalijääkiekkoon, mutta sitä hänen elämänsä varmaan olisi seuraavat viikot, kun ei saanut tehdä lähes mitään. Tietenkin kandin suunnittelun voisi aloittaa, jos aika kävisi todella pitkäksi. 

Lammio kikkaili Kariluodon avustuksella itsensä autoon. Hän ei huomannut auton olevan isän juuri ostettu Mersu. Hän oli ihan omissa sfääreissään särkylääkkeiden ansiosta ja olo oli lähes loistava. Polvi ei särkenyt ja pää tuntui kevyeltä. Pienetkin asiat naurattivat, kuten Kariluodon henkselit. 

Kariluoto lähes kantoi Lammion sisälle ja asetteli hyvään asentoon sohvalle. Kariluoto kävi hakemassa itselleen ruokaa jääkaapista ja katseli Lammiota. Tämä näytti nukkuvan, mutta höpötti jotain, josta Kariluoto ei saanut selvää. Lääkkeillä näytti olevan Lammioon kunnon vaikutus. Ihan söpöä oikeastaan, Kariluoto ajatteli ja vei tiskit tiskipöydälle. Hän kävi peittelemässä Lammion ennen kuin meni itse nukkumaan.

****

Kariluoto istui sohvalla Lammion pää sylissään. Kariluoto sormet eksyivät miehen hiuksiin ja silittivät niitä. Lammio jännitti lihaksiaan jostain syystä, mitä Kariluoto ei ollut vielä saanut selville. Toki Kariluoto oli yrittänyt kysyä, mutta Lammio ei ollut vastannut. Ehkä taustalla oli jotain vakavampaa, josta Lammio ei oikein tiennyt miten puhua tai ei osannut puhua. 

”Älä jännitä ittees, rakas”, Kariluoto pyysi.   
”Mä en… haluu lähtee… sun luota”, Lammio nielaisi.   
”Mitä tarkotat?” Kariluoto naurahti hiljaa.   
”Ylläkselle. Mä en… haluu”, Lammio pudisti vähän päätään.   
”Ei sun oo pakko lähtee”, Kariluoto silitti Lammion hiuksia.  
”On. Isä pakottaa”, Lammio kohautti olkiaan ja jatkoi: ”Luulee mun kävelevän.”  
”Sano sille, että tarttet aikaa parantua. Okei?” Kariluoto yritti saada Lammiota rentoutumaan.   
”En mä…”, Lammio sanoi hiljaa.   
”Mitä sä et?” Kariluoto kurtisti kulmiaan.   
”Us-uska-uskalla”, Lammio änkytti.   
”Mikset? Mitä se muka tekis?” Kariluoto hämmentyi. Lammio pudisti vain päätään. Ei hän voisi puhua.   
”Henrik? Puhu mulle. Mitä sun isäs tekis?”, Kariluoto yritti, mutta Lammio pudisti vain päätään.  
”Ä-äl-älä…” Lammio nielaisi ja tärisi vähän.   
”Mitä?” Kariluoto kysyi rauhallisesti.  
”Ko-ko-kos-koske m-mu-muhun”, Lammio tärisi. Kariluoto nousi sohvalta ja istui nojatuolille: ”Puhu mulle.”  
”M-mä… äl-älä l-lyö”, Lammio pudisti päätään. ”En mä lyö”, Kariluoto katsoi Lammiota hämillään.

Lammio sulki silmänsä ja sai tärinänsä loppumaan.   
”Henrik? Rakas, mikset sä voi sanoo isälles?” Kariluoto yritti.   
”En mä… vaan voi”, Lammio pudisti päätään. Kariluoto huokaisi ja nousi ylös.  
”Se… löis… mua”, Lammio nielaisi ja avasi silmänsä.   
”Et oo tosissas”, Kariluoto hymähti. Mitä helvettiä Lammio selitti?  
”L-löis… se. M-mun… pitää… lä-lähtee…” Lammio puri huultaan ja katsoi Kariluotoa silmiin.   
”Eikä pidä! Sun polves on paskana! Älä helvetti väitä, ettetkö sä vois sanoo isälles olevas siinä kunnossa että pitää levätä! Miks se muka sen takia löis?” Kariluoto hermostui.   
”M-mun… pi-pitää… lä-läht…” Lammio alkoi itkeä. Kariluoto ei näyttänyt uskovan, ja kaikki meni päin helvettiä. Pitikin alkaa avautua.   
”Henrik?” Kariluoto kysyi. Lammio vain itki ja peitti käsillään kasvot. Häntä hävetti reaktionsa.   
”Henrik? Puhu mulle, jooko?” Kariluoto puri huultaan.

Mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä? Miksi Lammio itki? Mitä Lammio oli tarkoittanut lyömisellä? Kariluodon pää oli täynnä kysymyksiä ilman vastauksia. Kunnes hän keksi ainakin osittaisen vastauksen, joka oli liian helppo ollakseen totta. Mikael. Kariluoto tiesi, että veljekset kertoivat toisilleen kaiken, joten ihan varmasti Mikael osaisi auttaa tilanteen selvittämisessä. 

”Henrik? Mä käyn soittamassa yhden puhelun”, Kariluoto sanoi ja käveli parvekkeelle. Lammio ei saanut itkuaan loppumaan. 

Pian Mikael tuli paikalle ja huomasi heti, että Henrikillä oli suuri hätä.   
”Juhani? Lasi vettä ja vähän äkkiä. Henrik, saanko mä koskee?” Mikael oli rauhallinen. Lammio nyökkäsi vähän ja painoi päänsä Mikaelin olkapäätä vasten. Hän hyperventiloi ja tärisi ihan suunnattomasti.   
”Henkka. Mä oon tässä. Ei mitään hätää. Henkka. Kuuntele mua. Henkka”, Mikael silitti isoveljensä selkää ja sai Kariluodolta vesilasin. Hän yritti juottaa vettä Henrikille, ja tämä otti muutaman kulauksen.  
”Henkka. Ei hätää. Mä oon tässä”, Mikael puri huultaan. Ikinä ennen Henrik ei ollut ajautunut tähän tilanteeseen. Mikael silitti Henrikin selkää parhaansa mukaan, koska tiesi sen rauhoittavan.   
”Henkka. Kuuntele. Ei hätää. Ei hätää. Henkka. Hengitä samaan tahtiin, kun mä”, Mikael veti syvään henkeä ja tasoitti hengityksensä. Henrik alkoi pikkuhiljaa rauhoittua. 

Lammio rauhoittui, vaikka siihen menikin aikaa. Mikael kantoi hänet varovasti sänkyyn ja istui Kariluodon viereen sohvalle.   
”Mitä toi oli?” Kariluoto oli hämillään.   
”Paniikkikohtaus. Mistä te puhuitte ennen sitä?” Mikael kysyi rauhallisesti.   
”Teidän isästä ja siitä, ettei Henrik voi lähtee Lappiin”, Kariluoto haraisi hiuksiaan.   
”Mhm. Juttu on… sillain, että isästä ei kannata puhua Henkan kuullen. Tai siis… jos isälle pitäis sanoo vastaan”, Mikael selvensi.   
”Ai?” Kariluoto kohotti kulmaansa.   
”Kun mä synnyin, Henkkaan ei enää kiinnitetty huomioo. Joo, cruel meininki. Mutta nii… isästä kannattaa Henkan kuullen pitää turpa kiinni”, Mikael puri huultaan   
”Henrik sano, että se lyö?” Kariluoto näpersi paidan helmaa.   
”Nii. Että mä hoidan tän tästä eteenpäin. Capiche?” Mikael haraisi hiuksiaan.   
”Okei”, Kariluoto nousi ylös ja jatkoi: ”Henrik ei taida luottaa muhun.”  
”Luottaa. Siks se… yritti puhua sulle, mutta sä et uskonu tai jotain. Ja ny se pelkää, että sä hylkäät sen”, Mikael ärähti.   
”En mä oo jättämässä sitä?” Kariluoto hämmentyi entistä enemmän.   
”Nyt kuuntelet vittu”, Mikael työnsi Kariluodon seinää vasten.   
”Sä joko uskot sen, mitä Henkka kerto sulle tai se ei enää ikinä luota kehenkään. Edes muhun. Sitäkö sä haluat?” Mikael ärähti.  
”Mutta kun…” Kariluoto rimpuili.   
”Ei mitään muttia. Henkka on tehny töitä tän asian kans hemmetisti, ja tää oli takapakki. Sitäkö sä haluat? Että se ei enää ikinä luota kehenkään ja on peloissaan”, Mikael veti syvään henkeä.   
”En. Mä rakastan sitä. Mä vaan… kun se säikähti, kun mä yritin kysyä siltä mikä on”, Kariluoto nielaisi.   
”Annat sille rauhassa aikaa. Kyllä se kertoo, vaikkakin hitaasti. Se yrittää näyttää luottavansa, mutta se tekee sen hitaasti. Mä oon jo tottunu siihen, että se ei välttämättä luota heti ja pelkää olevansa epätäydellinen, kun näyttää luottavansa. Sunkin pitäis tottua siihen pirun äkkiä”, Mikael hellitti otteensa Kariluodosta.  
”Okei. Miten mä… toimin nyt tästä eteenpäin?” Kariluoto suoristi neulettaan.  
”Annat sille aikaa. Ja kuuntelet, kun se haluaa puhua. Älä kannusta tai rohkase, koska se saa Henkan sulkeutuun kuoreensa tai se säikähtää. Kuuntelet vaan ja uskot, mitä se puhuu”, Mikael haraisi hiuksiaan.   
”Okei. Tähän mä oon ryhtyny ja… tää mun on kestettävä”, Kariluoto puri huultaan.   
”Niimpä. Mä kyllä uskon, että Henkka on löytäny susta jotain erityistä. Ei se muuten avautuis. Mutta mun pitää mennä, aamulla aikanen lähtö”, Mikael lähti ovesta ulos.

**Author's Note:**

> Heittäkää kommenttia, tykkäyksiä, mitä vaan! Tumpusta mut löytää nimellä mikaroyhkeys ja saa tulla heittään viestiä, askilla, mitä keksitte! 
> 
> Seuraava osa onkin sitte Kariluodon anteekspyytelyä ja ymmärtämistä Lammioo kohtaan.


End file.
